What Fresh Hell Is This
by Serenity's Pain
Summary: Sequel to The Honeymoon Isn't over Yet Unfortunately.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of my new fic. I do not own the characters. This will include some things that have been requested so get ready.**

It had been three years since we left Rogue in the hallway. A lot of things had changed. Scott and Jean for instance were finally getting married. Preparations for the wedding had driven nearly everyone in the institute crazy. Rogue, who had vast experience with "wedding insanity" would sit back and laugh and say "I told you so."

Rogue and Remy were still blissfully unmarried and Remy was still blissfully unaware of his marital status. This particular secret had long since been forgotten by those in the know and Rogue liked it that way. She was happy with their life. She no longer needed a power negator to touch and the "marriage" had suffered few if any break downs.

Scott and Jean were as happy as could be, but were cracking under the pressure, so when the long awaited day finally came it was with great relief that they said their I dos. The reception was one to remember. Much merriment was had by all.

The couple had booked a honeymoon in a tropical location and before they left, someone probably Kurt screamed, "Watch your asses." This got a laugh out of those who were familiar with Rogue and Remy's honeymoon, on which they had pulled away for a mission and Rogue had come away from it with a bullet wound in the behind. Rogue just guffawed at the assembled.

Life was slowly getting back to normal at the mansion. Yes it was chaos as usual.

"Hey Rogue, Tabby called from the hall outside of the kitchen. Rogue called back form where she was sitting at the kitchen table reading. "What?"

"I need your help with something." Tabby screamed back.

"What?" Rogue answered again.

"Just come here!"

Rogue got up form the table leaving her book and coffee behind to go and see what the other girl wanted. As she did a lock of white hair fell into her face. She had long since let her hair grow out and given up the heavy Goth make up of her youth and had switched up her wardrobe with more slightly revealing clothes. Yes things were good. Until she saw Tabby's emergency. A paper beg full of pregnancy tests. "What the hell…?"

Tabby grabbed her and dragged her to a second floor girl's room. "What the hell is going on?" rogue asked again.

Tabby put down the bag and began a hurried explanation. "Well you know how I'm kinda easy right?"

"Yes Tabby I know. Everyone knows and you don't care. It's one of the things we all love about you." Rogue stated.

"Yeah well it kinda backfired on me this time."

"Oh goody. So why am I here?"

Tabby began with a pleading look. "I need someone to be here with me. I don't want to be here alone."

"Again why am I here? What about Amara or Jubilee or hell even Kitty!"

"You're the only other girl in the mansion today. I need support and you need to give it to me." Tabby said.

"Fine. What am I supposed to do?" Rogue asked.

"Just be here and say things that I want to hear. I know you could even take a test with me. So that when they both come up negative we can both celebrate." Tabby said the idea obviously just popping into her head.

"No!"

"Please Rogue I need you to do this for me!" Tabby began with the pleading again.

Rogue didn't have the heart to deny her friend in need for second time. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

When they were done all that was left was to wait. Tabby had about ten test sticks laying about the bathroom. Rogue had taken one and left it somewhere or other. She wasn't really worried about it. She knew she wasn't pregnant.

A bell dinged that Tabby had set up and she started to gather the test sticks. Rogue picked one up at random. Reading off the box Tabby compared all the sticks.

All were negative.

"Oh Yes!" she yelled.

Rogue looked up. "Uh Tabby this one is positive."

Tabby looked up and immediately began to put together an explanation for the difference.

"Umm Rogue that one wasn't mine."

**Well that is a nice little cliffie huh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well it isn't much of a cliff hanger because I am giving you another chapter now. Hee hee.**

"What did you say, Tabby?" Rogue asked a note of stone denial in her voice.

"That one wasn't mine. All mine were over here. They were all negative." Tabitha said.

"No freaking way." Rogue screamed. "No freaking way. I can not be pregnant. It is not a possibility. I am only twenty one years old. Remy is twenty four. We are too young and dumb to be parents. We can not handle this. Oh my God…"

"Wow did you know you babble when you're freaking out." Tabby said in a pensive way.

Rogue shot her the death glare. "You know what I blame you for this."

Tabby laughed. "Are you channeling Kurt? Because that sounded scary like him."

"Shut up. You made me take the stupid test. If you hadn't of made me take the stupid test I would never have known."

"At least until you started showing." Tabby said.

"You're not helping." Rogue said. Then she looked down at her abdomen. "Oh God. I'm going to get fat."

Tabby took Rogue by the shoulders and started to lead her to the kitchen. Kitty had returned to the mansion from a shopping trip in an extremely good mood. So when she said what she was about to say she didn't realize that it would be the wrong thing. "Hey what's shaking Baby?"

At this Rogue broke down in sobs. Kitty rushed to her friend and hugged her. Rubbing the other girls back in a comforting way, Kitty looked at Tabby and said, "What did you do?"

"You mean what did Remy do?" Tabitha said laughing.

Kitty looked at Rogue asking a question with her silences.

"I'm pregnant!" Rogue wailed.

Kitty squealed. She jumped in the air and started clapping her hands. "Oh my goodness…"

"Remy's going to be a father?" A voice came from the doorway. Remy stood there with a shocked look on his face. Rogue gave a wail worthy of Luciele Ball.

Remy could not get over his shock. He always thought that if he heard he was going to be a father that he would feel that his life was over, but he could not keep the goofy grin from his face. He was going to be a father and Rogue was the mother. He was happy why wasn't she?

"Rogue what's wrong? We are going to be parents. This is a good thing." Remy told her as he knelt by his wife's chair. She was sobbing into her hands.

"Gee I don't know why would I be upset? Oh I know. I am going to get fat, and then I am going to go through the excruciating pain of child birth. Not to mention now I am going to be responsible for another human being. You are not going to do it obviously."

"Rogue I am not going any where. We are going to be a family. When did you find out about the baby?" Remy asked the still crying woman.

"Just now when Tabby made me take a home pregnancy test." Rogue answered.

"Well that doesn't mean a thing. Those things aren't always accurate." Remy reassured her to no avail.

"Oh yeah only ninety nine percent. Of course I'm over reacting." Rogue said to no one in particular.

Remy shook his head. "We can go to the doctor. He can tell us for sure if you are pregnant. Or I'm sure Hank can do a blood test if we want to know now. It's going to be okay."

Rogue was reassured for some reason by this. She looked up and said, "Okay let's go see Hank!"

After explaining the situation Hank had jumped right into his work. He took a blood sample and after running a few test confirmed what Rogue had found out. "You are indeed pregnant Rogue. Judging by the levels of the pregnancy hormones in your system I would say you are about three months along."

Rogue bravely refused to cry again. So she was pregnant. Let the adventure begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had so much fun writing the last chapter. It just kept me entertained for the whole night.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own yada yada.**

By the time that Rogue and Remy left the medical and research lab the knews of her pregnancy had long since spread. Kitty had been in no small part responsible for the joyous announcement getting out. That was one thing, but Kurt's reaction was a completely different story. They met him in the foyer as they were on their way to the rec. room. When he saw them he screamed and fell to his knees. "You have finally done it Remy. You have made sure my sister can never get away from you."

Rogue who had expected this sort of reaction from her little brother just scowled. "And the award for the biggest drama queen goes to…Oh my God I don't believe it…Kurt Wagner. Thank you for making this an even worse day for me. You suck." She then changed her direction and walked out the front door of the mansion. She needed the fresh air.

Remy turned to his brother-in-law. His contempt for Remy had gotten old a long time ago and this had done it for him. "You know what Kurt. I had just barely managed to calm her down and then you had to go and freak her out again. You are a big boy, so grow up and stop treating us like everything we do is a personal slight to you." Remy then followed his wife.

Tabby who had come in just in time to catch the show said, "Amen to that."

Kitty shouted "I concur." before Remy got out of hearing range. He had a feeling that both women would be giving Nightcrawler what he deserved. When he heard the other mans cries of terror and pain he knew he was not mistaken.

Rogue had gone out to the cliff side. When he approached she was looking over the edge. "You not thinking on jumping are you?" He asked only half joking.

She turned and glared at him. "No. I was just thinking about how much easier it is to push your family member off a cliff than to live with them."

Remy snorted in laughter. Rogue raised an eyebrow. "I was talking about you too." She told him. "So what we gonna do about this. Can we really bring a child into this life?"

Remy had not realized that there was anything wrong with their life in the first place and was taken aback. "What do you mean? What is wrong with this?" He gestured at everything around him.

"Remy we live in a world that would love nothing more than to see this child dead for what he or she is. It's gonna be a mutant. It's gonna be like us." Rogue snapped, the bitterness evident in her voice.

Remy was starting to catch on. "Good. I hope it is like us. It is going to grow up here with a whole lot of other people like us. This baby is going to have a great life. We have a great life."

"We have a crazy life. Our families are absolutely insane. Most of all what we have is a dangerous life. Anyone of these missions that we go on we might not come back from. Can we justify bringing a child into this madness?" Rogue pleaded.

"We shouldn't have to justify it chere. We're human beings too. We deserve everything that we can have. That's _what _we are fighting for." Remy's voice rang out in the darkness of the evening.

"Okay, Okay. I guess I'm just scarred. I mean looked at everything we've been through in the past few years. It has been really hard to keep everything as normal as possible. Look at the people we live with. Oh God…" Rogue began.

Remy was worried by the sudden change in her tone. "What?"

"Pyro is not allowed anywhere around the baby." Rogue said quite seriously.

Remy laughed glad that she was starting to accept the situation. As they walked back to the mansion they were silent both thinking about the future.

Scott and Jean arrived home the next day. They were in a very good post honeymoon mood. "Looks like theirs actually went as planned." Rogue said.

"Yeah and they still have that want-to-be-around-each-other-every-moment-of-the-day thing going." Remy answered back.

"Yeah what a crock." Rogue laughed. "I don't even want to be around you right now."

"I don't want to be around you either." Remy said. "And we are stronger for admitting this. Love you." He walked away. Rogue just grinned to herself. At least he wasn't clingy in the wake of the baby bomb. Kurt was still in a bad mood, but as long as he was quiet where was the bad?

She headed to the control room that over looked the danger room. She and Logan were briefing Scott on some adjustments that they had made to the schematics while he was gone. She had settled in as Logan's assistant a while back and had found that running danger room sessions to her liking. The student's thoughts on the matter were the complete opposite however. They officially hated Logan sessions.

As she entered Scott turned to her. "Rogue have you been standing near the microwave?"

"No." She answered in confusion.

"Because you are absolutely glowing." He smiled. "Congratulations."

"Ha ha. Who told you?" Rogue asked rubbing her eyes.

"Do you even need to ask?" Scott said.

"I'm going to kill Kitty." Rogue bit out.

"Yeah Jean is already planning a baby shower. She seems to think that she is going to be the Godmother." Scott said slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah looks like she is going to have to duke it out with Kitty and the other girls. That's not a bad idea actually. It could be like American Gladiators only we'll call it Godmothers. It will also be a fight to the death. May the best girl win." Scott and Logan, who had just entered, laughed.

"Good idea. I'll sell tickets. Well let's get to work." Logan said and ended the fun.

**Well how was that? Next update up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tee hee tee hee. You know I really like throwing these obstacles in the characters way. It makes me feel almost god like. JK. But seriously all powerful. **

**No, but I do enjoy writing this and anything else that pops into my head. So thanks for reading. Ya'll rock.**

Rogue and Remy had decided to go to a doctor a few towns away who was mutant friendly. It had been Xavier's suggestion and they agreed that it would be good to go to a specialist. Not that they didn't love Beast, but there were something's you did not ask your friend to do and delivering your baby was one of them. On their first visit they had their first ultrasound.

Rogue found that the experience was more than uncomfortable, it was very nearly unbearable. Her bladder, which the doctor insisted had to be full, was pressed on hard and frequently. "Mrs. Lebeau, I am surprised that you hadn't noticed your pregnancy before now. You are three months along give or take a week." The doctor had said astonished.

"Well, Doc, it was kind of more that I didn't pay any attention to anything. Besides I didn't get any morning sickness at all. In fact I feel completely normal, except that now I know another human being is living inside me."

"Some women don't experience morning sickness. You are apparently one of the lucky ones." The doctor told her.

"Joy. I am still going to get fat though, so not as lucky as you think." Rogue had replied.

Remy had been ignoring the conversation, but when he saw the baby on the screen the goofy grin he had worn when he found out about the little miracle had returned to his face. He was delighted when the doctor printed off a copy of the screen for him. This was a picture that would be seen a lot.

And so it was. The second the couple had returned to the institute Remy passed the picture around to all the waiting women. Many oohs and ahhs were made. Rogue gaped at her husband. Usually he would have been the apprehensive one, but he was a rock of paternal pride. The world had gone wacky. If she wasn't mistaken she thought she had heard him reading to the baby that morning before she was truly awake and he hadn't even smoked since the day he had found out. Wow, he really was excited.

"Okay that's enough for now husband dearest. We need to…" Rogue was cut off by a voice that she dreaded to hear.

"Hello everybody." Pietro said as he zoomed into the room. To tell the truth Rogue had not been expecting him, but she should have realized that when he hadn't visited for a while he would have to show up sooner or later. Wanda was right behind him. "Hey Roguey, sister dearest, I heard you got knocked up. So where is the little tyke?"

"Pietro, she is obviously still pregnant you idiot." Wanda spoke up behind him.

Rogue was affronted. "Obviously. What? I am so not showing yet." She said as she turn to her friends who refused to meet her eyes. "Oh come on you guys. I can't be that big."

"Well I wouldn't say big necessarily, what's the best way to put it." Kitty said.

"You're bumped." Pietro told his sister. "Oh and I am not an idiot Wanda I was joking."

"Well it is kinda hard to tell because you're such an idiot." Wanda replied.

"Your mama!" Pietro said as he stuck his tongue out at her.

Wanda just stared at him for a beat before saying, "She was your mother too Dumbass, we're twins." And then she smacked him on the back of the head. "How do you have enough brain calls to survive? Really cause I'm interested."

The fight continued to rage and many of them could not turn away from it. Fortunately for Rogue it had never been a problem for her to leave her brother and sister fighting. She grabbed Remy by the hand and dragged him away. "Just for future reference Pietro is not allowed around the baby." Rogue said.

"Agreed." Remy replied.

"I'm not really showing am I?" Rogue asked.

Loaded question. "Well just a little, but you are going to have a baby. That makes you even more beautiful."

Rogue gave him a look. "You didn't think that was going to work did you?"

"I hoped." He told her placing a hand on her abdomen.

Their conversation came to an end when they came upon Betsy Braddock and Warren Worthington arguing in a hallway. "I'm sorry love, but it's true. Marriage is a death sentence. I like our arrangement now."

"Marriage is not that bad. Look at Scott and Jean. They love it." Warren argued.

"Well they are just freakishly happy." Betsy replied.

Warren shoulders fell. "True." He looked around as if trying to find something to help his argument. He spotted Rogue and Remy. "Okay how about Rogue and Remy then. They are married. They are happy. Hell they are even going to have a baby."

Rogue wished he would have left them out of it, but before she could say anything Betsy took it up again. "Oh yeah that's a prime example. Not your best role models. Do you remember their wedding? Not to mention their honeymoon. Besides they don't count because they aren't really married."

Rogue's eyes went wide. Then they narrowed into a scowl. Remy let out a shocked "What?!"

"Good job Betsy. You weren't supposed to tell him that." Rogue yelled.

"Rogue tell me that this is not true. We are married aren't we?" Remy pleaded.

Betsy looked like she felt awful and Warren looked quite as shocked as Remy. Rogue wished she could tell him what he wanted to hear. "I'm sorry Remy, I…" before she could finish he stormed off.

"Rogue I am so sorry." Betsy began. Rogue left in a huff.

News of Rogue and Remy's non existent marriage got around faster than news of her pregnancy had. Everyone who hadn't known was talking about it and those who had known felt bad for Rogue for not having told Remy sooner. Rogue was grumpy to say the least. She had seen neither hide nor hair of Remy all day. So when she found him out in the gazebo she was surprised. He knew she was there and knew they had to have it out eventually. "So, for the past three years I have called you my wife and you have what been laughing at me."

"No Remy. It broke my heart when I thought about it. I just couldn't tell you. I was so glad to be with you and that all the stress of the time before our wedding was gone I just couldn't go through all that again." Rogue told him.

"That isn't fair Rogue. You were living a lie. And so was I even though I didn't know it. I am not that kind of man." Remy told her.

"Oh yeah your so honest. You are a thief. You were engaged when you met me. You are as big a liar as I am even if you won't admit it."

"I never lied. I am a thief, but I am an honest thief."

"That's an oxymoron."

"Do you even care that I want to be married to you? That I love you and want to be your husband." Remy asked.

Rogue was not going to just give up. "You are my husband. Our marriage was invalid, but we said our vows. We have kept them. To everyone who matters we are married."

"We are not married in the laws eyes. Our child is going to be illegitimate." Remy said more to himself than to Rogue.

"So you go from being a husband to just being a baby daddy. Oh well." Rogue said.

"Not good enough Rogue. We have to get married." Remy laid down the law.

Rogue was angry at this. She considered him her husband and did not need the courts to agree. "NO! I am not going through the hell of another wedding. Not now. We can just wait it out for another four years and have a common law marriage."

"It isn't good enough Rogue. We need to get married if for nothing else your and the baby's protection." Remy told the woman.

"What the hell does that mean?" Rogue asked.

"It means the thieves' guild has a lot of enemies. Now if we are married you have the guild's protection. If we aren't then there is nothing we can do to keep you safe. We have rules set up. You are fair game to any of our enemies." Remy tried to reason with her.

"Remy I told you. I am not doing that again. That is that."

**Okay there it is. It is out in the open. What's going to happen next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well that was a dramatic chapter. **

Remy was angry that Rogue would not see reason. This was their life she was screwing with. She could not just decide what they were going to do. That was why when she got back from shopping with Kitty the day after the fight, he was ready with a little surprise for her. "Rogue is that you chere?"

"Yeah it's me. Where are you?" She yelled from the foyer.

"In the sitting room. I've got a surprise for you."

When Rogue entered that particular room what awaited her was a definite surprise. All of the X-men were there along with Wanda and Pietro and Remy, who was standing in front of a man dressed oddly like a priest. It took Rogue only a moment to figure out what was going on. "No! We are not doing this."

"Rogue we got to get married." Remy said simply. He had asked a local priest to come and perform a quick ceremony for him and his pregnant fiancé. The man had readily accepted and here they were.

Kurt who was being physically restrained by Piotr was able to yell, "Run sister run. You aren't actually married to him. Get out while you can." Then Piotr was able to get his hand back over Kurt's mouth.

Rogue just stood in front of the assembled and said, "Break it up. There isn't going to be a wedding. Don't get to happy Kurt. I am still with Remy. It is the exact same as before. Now all of you get." The impromptu wedding broke up and Logan lead the confused priest away. She turned to Remy. "That was a dirty trick. You made Kitty take me shopping for maternity clothes so you could plan this didn't you?"

"Maybe." He said.

"Did it occur to you that I would find it annoying and domineering?" Rogue asked.

"I was hoping that you would think it was manly and charming." Remy grinned though he felt less than happy.

"With you Remy Lebeau it is the same thing." She sneered. "You are in big trouble."

"Why? Because I tried to do something for us?" Remy asked flabbergasted.

"No, because we don't have a dog." Rogue said as she walked away.

"What?" He asked the confusion spouting out of every word.

"We don't have a dog, so in turn we don't have a doghouse. This means you're on the lawn for the night. Sleep tight babe!" She said as she slammed their bedroom door in her face.

Logan found Remy in the kitchen. His head was hitting the table repeatedly. Logan chuckled as he approached, the boy was in despair. "That was a nasty little fight, Cajun."

"No need to tell me that. That woman is out of her mind." Remy barked.

"No she isn't. She is pregnant and stressed out. You doing things like you did today ain't helping. You got to realize that around the time you and she were going to get married a lot of bombs were dropped on her. So she associates weddings and you with big trouble. Can you blame her?"

Remy saw his point, but was completely unwilling to concede. He remained silent.

Logan gave a little growl. "Well if you aren't going to give any on this then you don't need to be around Rogue for awhile. She is under enough stress. You put her under anymore and it could hurt that baby. I'm not going to let that happen. You just stay away from her or you have me to deal with."

Remy gave the other man a look of utter incredulity. "You can't tell me to stay away from my own…she is having my baby."

"I said what I said Cajun. You stay away until you can get some sense in that dumb head." Logan got up and left the room.

Remy knew that Logan cared about Rogue, but was it possible that he was taking the role of protector of young girl's hearts a little far. "What is wrong with this picture?" Remy said to himself.

**Who knew Logan was the voice of reason? See ya soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! All you beautiful people out there. Here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

Remy had not slept on the lawn. That first night he did however become very familiar with the couch. He had tried to go to his room, but Logan was at the end of the hall and when he had approached a growl met his ears. He had retreated to the rec. room to lick his wounds.

He had tried to get close to talk to Rogue. All his attempts had failed. He was a patient man, but after over a month of this treatment he was about to go crazy. Rogue was four months along and he and she were never left alone in the same room together. All the girls were constantly buffering any attempt for him and Rogue to reconcile. He thought they were doing this possibly on Logan's orders. All the males would try to find excuses to get the girls to leave her alone, but the ladies were having none of it.

So when Remy was at his wits end and had finally found Rogue in the sitting room with just Logan as her guard he made his move. For this he needed Jamie. The boy was almost fifteen, but could still manage the cute act if he needed it.  
"Hey Jamie." He called to the younger boy.

"What?" the boy asked.

"Want to see Logan make a face?" Remy said.

"Sure, what do I got to do?"

Remy smirked. "Ask him where babies come from."

Jamie scoffed. "I already know that!"

Remy shrugged it off. "How does five bucks sound?" Remy bribed.

"Not as good as fifty!" The boy deadpanned.

Remy's eyes went wide. "Twenty."

"Forty." The boy argued.

"Thirty five."

"Fifty five." Jamie said.

Remy looked at the boy in disbelief. "What, but you just said forty."

"That was before you insulted me!" Jamie replied.

"Forty then."

"Deal." Jamie snapped it up and held out his hand for the money.

"Freaking blood hound. Bet you would dig up my corpse if you thought you could sell my body for money." Remy said handing the boy the promised amount of money.

"What makes you think I haven't already sold your body? As soon as you're stiff, I'm a rich man. The way Logan is acting toward you, I might not have to wait to long." The boy quirked an eyebrow that left Remy wondering if he was actually joking and then he counted the money. "Pleasure doing business with you." He said when he was satisfied that all the cash was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue was sitting alone in the sitting room. Or she might as well have been for all the conversation Logan was offering. He was constantly with her or when he couldn't be he had Kitty, Tabby, Jean, Jubilee, or one of the other girls with her. At first she wondered if they were just doing it because of the baby. Now she realized Logan was behind it. What was his need to make all men avoid the X girls? Then again she didn't know if she really minded. She was still upset at Remy. He was just being stubborn and she was not even crazy enough to get married at this point, considering their life together was the perfect model for Murphy's Law. That didn't mean that she didn't love and didn't want to live with him. When Jamie came running into the room she looked up from the book she was reading. "Hey Logan," the boy yelled. "I got a question for ya."

Logan looked away from the danger room schematics he was studying. The boy wasn't a little kid anymore, but he was small for his age, so when Logan looked at him he saw cute little Jamie and not young adult Jamie. "What do you want, squirt?"

"Where do babies come from?" Jamie said all at once.

Rogue burst out laughing. "Hey Logan, do you have an answer for him?" she asked. She saw her chance to get a moment alone and got up to leave. "I think I'll just go and get a snack while you explain that little bit of information to Jamie."

Logan opened his mouth and closed it a little like a guppy. "I think you're a little more qualified to explain, Rogue."

"Aww is the big bad Wolverine afraid to answer Jamie's question." Rogue mocked the man as she left the room.

"Yes and not afraid to admit it." Logan yelled before she was out of earshot.

Rogue found herself laughing as she made her way to the kitchen, but when a hand grabbed her shoulder she let out a yelp. She had not heard anyone coming up behind her. She whipped around to see Remy behind her. "What do you want?" she said.

"No need to get touchy chere. You and I need to talk." Remy said.

"I don't think we do. I'm not giving in. I don't think your going to either." Rogue told him.

Remy shook his head. "Rogue we need to talk about this. You aren't safe and we need to find a solution."

"Not safe from what. Nothing is happening to us." Rogue practically yelled. At that moment Kitty came running up to Remy.

"Remy there is someone here to see you. Says his name is Jacques." Remy gave the young woman a quizzical look and then all at once he and the girl went to meet the man.

When they got there a familiar face greeted them, though it was grimmer than when they had seen it last. Remy approach the man with an outstretched hand. It was the same Jacques that had picked him and Rogue up for their honeymoon that wasn't real. "Cousin what's wrong?"

Jacques had obviously shed tears recently. He was disheveled like he had come here on a moments notice. "It's Laurette. Remy she left her husband not long ago. She tried to seek asylum at the guild house, but we had to turn her away, the guild laws dictate that she can't be taken in by any house other than her husbands. She tried to make her way up here, but her husband's family caught up with her first. She's dead Remy."

**Okay how shocking was that. Well it is just going to get more shocking. Updates are now going to be about a week apart because I have to work more often now. Anyway I want to know what you guys think about baby Lebeau. Boy, Girl, possibly twins. I refuse to do anything more than twins. This is your chance ladies and gents, let me know what you think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here's the skinny. I've had to work and I think they might be trying to kill me. As melodramatic as that sounds it is also true. They caused me to have an asthma attack and seizures. Then I hit a patch of black ice on my way to work and nearly flipped my car. How crazy is that. So I QUIT. I have officially put in my two weeks notice and finished it. I am currently seeking new employment though. LOL. This chapter has been very hard for me to write, because I have a hard time showing emotion. Usually I just write what I experience and though I've had my experiences with grief, I handle them differently from other people. So apart from scathing sarcasm and blinding rage and the always fun irrational annoyed paranoia (haha) I just have a tough time. So bear with me please.**

Remy's first reaction to this news was disbelief. Then anger came swooping in. He shoved Jacques against the wall. His cousin looked fearful, but also like he was expecting this. "What do you mean Laurette is dead?" Remy growled holding a bit of Jacques collar in each hand. Rogue looked on in utter shock.

"I'm sorry Remy. We just didn't have any choice. She had to go back to him or forge her own way. It's the law." Jacques explained even though it was something that Remy knew very well.

"So she came to you for help and you turned her away. You know very well what kind of man Laurette was married to. He was scum and probably insane. How many of his own women did he beat and Jean Luc just married her off to him to make another alliance." Remy let go of Jacques and thrust him painfully harder into the wall. Remy stormed from the foyer.

Rogue still wide eyed from shock walked over to the messenger and grasped his shoulder. She had never gotten to know Laurette very well. The girl had been married off not long after her and Remy's honeymoon. Laurette had always known what she was getting into, so if she had run away from her husband he had to be pretty bad. What had driven her to break guild covenants that she had grown up with?

Rogue left Jacques to find Remy. Kitty who had been standing there the whole time stood gaping waiting for an explanation that would not likely come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue found Remy much later in the sub basement. He had been hiding out in a dark empty storage room. Small piles of cigarette butts lay around him and his hair was a mess like he had run his hands through it too many times to count. Rogue slid down the wall near him which was made rather more difficult by the fact that she was finding it harder to bend in the middle. Remy wouldn't look her in the eye and made no sign that he noticed her presence other than lighting another cigarette and exhaling away from her.

"You gonna smoke it out and see what happens? Ain't it going to be kinda hard to play with this kid with just one lung?" Rogue inquired. Remy gave a half smirk and ground out the offensive thing.

"You know something. I hardly cared about my sister at all when she was alive. Don't get me wrong I loved her; I just didn't…know her or even care to know her. Now she's gone and I don't get to correct the mistake. I can never make up for the fact that instead of helping her to get out from under my fathers rules I just left her and the others." Remy said to nobody in particular.

Rogue nodded for her own benefit. "Rems that is what we call survivors guilt. It just serves to remind you that you have a conscience."

"Yeah well it sucks." Remy snapped.

"Yes, it does. Sooner or later you'll stop feeling responsible and it will get better. I need to go talk to your cousin about funeral arrangements." She leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek and attempt to get up from her spot on the floor. She found that it was even more difficult to get up with any grace than it was to sit down. The blame rested solely on the small hard lump low on her abdomen where the next generation of Lebeau rested. Remy noticing her struggle gave a half hearted chuckle and jumped to his feet to help Rogue to her feet. He went with her deciding that she needed his help to face what was ahead or possibly vice versa he thought.

Jacques had been welcomed by one of the instructors and he sat in a room set aside for the purpose of private discussions. Unfortunately in the Xavier Institute few things remained private for long. So when Rogue and Remy arrived Kitty, Scott, Professor Xavier, Jean, and Piotr were already there. Rogue sighed in exasperation, but Remy hardly took notice as he walked toward his cousin who flinched away slightly. There was no need however as Remy put a hand on his cousins shoulder and gave a brisk nod to let him know that he understood what had happened.

All present took seats around a large table. Rogue was the first to speak. "So what happens now? …What arrangements are going to be made?"

"Unfortunately due to the fact that at the time of her death Laurette belonged to no guild she can not be buried at home. That is not the only issue however. Laurette ran away with her son." Jacques told the assembled.

Remy knew his sister had a son. She had given birth not long after her marriage and the boy's paternity had been in question for the two and a half years he had been alive. The truth was the boy probably didn't belong to Laurette's husband. "What does that mean for the boy? Is he even alive?" Remy asked afraid he wouldn't like the answer.

To Remy's relief Jacques quickly answered. "He's alive. He is in the state. He is in the custody of child services. The thing is his father refuses take him on the grounds that he does not believe he is his son."

"Do you think he is?" Remy asked the other man.

"Chances are about fifty fifty. Not that it matters. Nobody wants him. His father won't take him and our guild can not take him in. At the risk of sounding like a broken record its guild law. We can't take the cast off."

"So what about that poor little boy? What is he supposed to do while you all sit around and run your little guilds without any sort of compassion? Your wives are abused and your children are ignored and set aside, but as long as your business if fine what do you care?" Kitty spat out angrily. Jacques looked affronted and Remy shot her a sharp glare, but it was Rogue that spoke. "That's what it is Kitty. That's what it is to be a guild wife. Family comes first. They banded together into guilds for protection, but any sort of peace between the families is tenuous at best and if you break even the smallest law you put everyone at risk. This is what we live Kit."

"Rogue in case you've forgotten you aren't married to Remy." Kitty began. "You aren't apart of all that crap so you don't have to defend it.

"Kitty, I said my vows and I am sticking to them. I stand by Remy and if you put him down I am going to defend him in any way necessary and I do mean _anyway._" Rogue said with a threatening glare at the younger woman.

Kitty got up and stormed from the room in a huff. Rogue truly saw the girls point, but it was not her place to judge. That was in God's hands alone.

Professor Xavier broke the tension. "What is to become of the child?"

"Laurette was able to make up a will not to long before her death. It was found among her things. It states that sole custody of her son, in the event of her banishment and death, was to go to her brother, Remy Lebeau and his wife." Jacques stated calmly.

Everyone in the room was in a state of shock so deep that none of them could speak.

Logan broke out of his stupor only to give a non committal "huh."

**Okay so how was that. I still want to hear what you think about baby Lebeau. How was everyone's Singles Awareness Day aka Valentine's day? Just to make it clear yes I hate V- day. Oh Well. See Ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello all of you beautiful peoples out there

**Hello all of you beautiful peoples out there. Glad to be here and happy that you are all reading. Well let's get to it.**

"Custody. We get custody." Rogue said trying to make sense out of the strange statement. It was difficult at best. She had never even met this little boy and she couldn't remember if she had seen his picture before. She looked over at Remy to see that his expression looked as if he was feeling the same way that she did.

"What's his name again?" Remy asked without committing to anything.

"Bennett Michael. She named him for his fath…her husband. We mainly just call him Benny. He's smart and very sweet. It is also fairly obvious that he is going to be a mutant, like you."

"How do you know that?" Rogue asked. Professor Xavier became very interested at this.

"Well it was his eyes. All babies' eyes change, but Benny's eyes change frequently from one color to another. When I first saw him they were blue, two days later they were green. When I saw him again on his second birthday they were changing so often that I couldn't keep track." Jacques said.

"I think we're going to need sometime to let this sink in." Remy told his cousin. "We're going to have to discus it with the Professor and decide on the best course of action when we can make an informed decision."

"Of course. I need to go update the Guild on the situation here." Jacques told the room at large and then left.

"Okay so what are we going to do? Are we going to take in this kid?" Scott asked.

"No. Me and Remy are going to take in this kid. It was our names in the will." Rogue said.

"Rogue while I applaud your willingness to help the less than fortunate, I got to tell you that maybe this is not the best place for this kid. It is dangerous around here and little kids are actually quite fragile." Scott replied.

"Well what am I supposed to do Scott? Leave him in the custody of the state. You of all people who have been in Benny's position should know that that is no life for a kid. As for this not being the best place for a child, well welcome it or not, but in about five months there will be another child anyway." Rogue scolded.

The Professor listened to both sides of the argument. He agreed that this was a complicated situation and that either way it could go very bad. He had however made his decision. "I will allow this child to stay here with his relatives. This is a haven for mutants and those who need a safe haven. The boy appears to be both."

"Charles are you sure this is wise? I understand that you sympathize with him, but the child is going to need a lot of care not to mention of course his psychological state. He was the witness of a heinous crime upon the women who raised him and gave him care. He will of course have emotional scars. Do you think that Remy and Rogue are up to caring for him?" Hank asked in concern.

"I think that maybe you should let us decide that for ourselves. He is my nephew and he is my responsibility." Remy snapped from his seat at the table.

"Our responsibility." Rogue corrected.

"I think it is settled then. The best place for the kid is here with people who can care for him and protect him." Logan spoke up surprising the others with his tender sincerity.

Rogue caught up with Remy after they left the meeting. "So what are we going to do now? I mean we need to get ready for Ben's arrival and then we need to make arrangements for Laurette. Where do we start?"

"Chere I don't know." Remy sighed.

"Okay well here is what I think. We need to enlist all of friends to help. Jean and Kitty can get thing ready for Ben, we can make arrangements for Laurette with Scott and Hank's help, and then when the funeral is over and Ben is at home here with us, we can make our marriage official." Rogue directed.

Remy looked up in shock. "What do you mean official?"

"I mean we need to get married again. Look I know I've fought you on this, but this little boy needs everything as stable for him as possible. I figure having his guardians actually married might help some." Rogue explained.

"I guess that makes sense. Do you notice that we only ever want to get married when the situation is at its most screwed up?" Remy asked.

Rogue smiled weakly. "You finally caught that did you? Took you long enough."

They walked for a while in silence which was only interrupted by a sudden squeal behind them. "Oh you guys. That little boy is coming to live with us." Kitty exclaimed. "We need to go get a room ready for him. Do you know what he needs? How old is he? I bet he is adorable…" Kitty rambled on for a few moments.

"Kitty you do realize that Ben is going to be traumatized don't you?" Rogue asked her friend.

"Oh well some love and some cookies will help him a lot." Kitty babbled.

"No Kitty! I don't think that cookies, especially those baked by you are going to help him that much." Wanda said as walked up beside her sister.

"Yeah I think that causing food poisoning intentionally is actually a crime." Pietro insulted the young woman as he zoomed by.

"What would you guys know?" Kitty huffed.

"Apparently enough to avoid your baking." Kurt bamfed in.

The four intruders started to bicker back and forth. "So none of those guys are allowed around Ben or the baby. The children need to hang out with people more mature then they are." Remy told Rogue as they walked away.

"I guess that rules you out huh." She said with a grin.

He put a hand to his chest and gave her a half smile. "That hurt Chere."

**Okay so I need a bit of fluff. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
